Amoris Auxilium
by AsianPon3
Summary: After learning of his mother's passing, Dustin Renovamen, a sixteen year old teen with a complicated past, is quickly thrusted into the new world of Equestria. Under the protective eye of his new guardian, Dustin must learn to cope with the loss of his mother and discover who he really is. All ponies are anthro, but more human-like than pony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everypony, im back from the dead! Not really, but I am back to writing again! I have had so much going on in life and... suffice to say that I have neglected my stories for a fair bit of time. But I am back and will hopefully be updating once every week or two. So I hope you enjoy this story. Also, if you see any mistakes, please send me a private message. I will try to fix it as soon as I can. And as always, don't forget to make smart choices and stay safe everypony. -Asianpon3-**

Rain. The soft and rhythmic sound of water cascading down from the heavens above littered the landscape to its entirety. Dark grey clouds adorned the skies, reflecting the most somber of moods. As I sat only a few feet away, I couldn't tear my eyes from the scene in front of me. The rain continued to pelt me with all the ferocity of the gods themselves, but to which I gave no response. Motionless I sat, watching, waiting, and thinking about everything that had led up to this moment. Once a final prayer was spoken, I watched with unwavering silence as a large, Oak-crafted casket was slowly lowered into the depths of the ground.

Light cries of sadness had befallen the crowd as we all watched the casket reach its final resting place. All the while, a gentle song echoed through the air, only adding to the melancholy that everyone felt. Once the song was finished, nothing but silence resonated through the crowd. The rain continued to batter the umbrellas and suits of everyone who attended.

It wasn't until a good five minutes passed that the first person stood from her seat and departed. Everyone else soon followed, but not before offering me their condolences as they made their way past the grave and paying their final respects. But what could they offer me to ease my heart, a few sincere words or memories of the past? Or perhaps an offer to help in any way they can? But in the end, words are just words, nothing more and nothing less. To me, such empty words hold no more value than ones used in everyday conversations.

The crowd of beloved family members and friends were soon dispersed, leaving only a few close family friends and associates. I knew who these people were without having to give them any of my attention. They were the same people who informed me of my mother's passing. The same people who now decided my fate.

"Hey Dustin. How you holding up?" a voice softly asked, his tone seeping with concern and sadness.

"Have you and the others decided on my arrangements?" I coldly but calmly replied, not bothering to even grace the man in front of me with eye contact. The young adult male let out a heavy sigh before kneeling eye level with me. It was then that I couldn't help but give this man my attention. I knew who he was just by the sound of his voice, Galvin, a family friend who I have known for the last few years.

"Dustin, I can't say that I know what you are going through, because you know I would be lying. Your mother was an amazing woman and mentor in which words can't even begin to describe. We all feel her loss in this world and many others. We have truly lost a great friend," the man spoke. At this point I was on the verge of tears. For Galvin to state what I already knew only helped to dampen the somber mood I already felt. Though for my mother, and myself, I had to stay strong.

"Thank you Galvin," My voice spoke, albeit with a bit of shakiness. Galvin seemed to smile at this though, before proceeding to answer the question I had previously asked.

"As for what happens now I cannot say. Your mother had a will that in the event she died and you were not of age, a guardian would be assigned to you. Though as of this moment I do not know who she has appointed to be your guardian." Galvin finished before standing from his kneeling position in front of me. I gave one final look towards my mother's resting place before standing from my seat and motioning towards Galvin. I was soon met with the familiar sensation of Galvin's left hand upon my shoulder. I knew what was coming next, but it still didn't help that I despised the feeling afterwards. With a quick snap of the man's fingers, the entire atmosphere around us began to ripple. It was like seeing visible sound waves resonating from the source of a speaker, which happened to be Galvin and me. The scenery around us began to ripple with more intensity until I could no longer make out where we were. After a few seconds, the ripples of air became less violent before dissipating completely. I dropped to a knee and quickly grabbed my stomach like I was on the verge of vomiting. Galvin only smiled at the scene in front of him before giving me a hard pat on the back, which did not help to relieve the nausea I was feeling.

"Welcome to the Society of Magic and Technology main branch office," Galvin eagerly exclaimed.

"I know where we are. You may be forgetting, but I have been here before," I plainly stated before slowly standing up from my kneeling position as I finally recovered from my previous feeling of nausea.

"My apologies Dustin. Though you must know why we are here then?" Galvin asked, his voice toned with neutrality and concern. I slowly nodded my head with the same plain expression as before.

"Yeah, so someone can read my mother's will and get my whole guardianship thing taken care of," I replied, looking around the large open area we were standing in. If I had to guess, I would say this building was several thousand years old. Stone pillars supported the outdated, domed ceiling design, while large marble slabs were used as tiles. Old paintings lined the walls of the circular room, accompanied with the occasional stone sculpture. If it were not for the recent upgrade of electric light fixtures, I would swear that this place was just a well-maintained Aztec temple.

"Alright Dustin. Follow me and we will get everything taken care of," Galvin stated, his mood transitioning from concerned to serious. It was a bit unnerving actually. My mother and I had come to know Galvin as a sarcastic and smart-ass type of person. Very rarely did we ever see him serious, which in turn worried me. I knew that my heritage was... questionable, and hoped that it would not play any biasing factor in how I was treated here.

"Ok," was all I managed to say. Though I did manage to hide most of my concern.

After a few minutes of silently following Galvin, along with admiring a painting from time to time, we came upon a narrow hallway with several doors lining the walls. It was either the fifth or sixth door along the way before Galvin stopped and turned his complete attention to me.

"This is it Dustin. Unfortunately I am not allowed to enter. This conversation will be held between you and whomever it is that your mother entrusted her will too." I looked towards Galvin before giving a slight nod of my head and entering through the door.

To my surprise and somewhat disappointment, I was met with a familiar scene. It looked like every other office I ever had the misfortune to stumble into. A large wooden desk was the centerpiece of the room, with a few filing cabinets lining the walls. A prehistoric computer adorned the wooden desk and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it still used dialup.

"I know they me be lacking in the times, but come on. Have a little diversity when it comes to decorating an office. It feels like a prison in here," I thought. My attention however, was quickly averted from the accessories of the room and towards the new presence that entered.

"Please forgive me for my tardiness, but I did not expect you here this early," a feminine voice spoke before coming into view. Now standing in front of me was what I could only describe as a hybrid between a human, unicorn, and Pegasus. Purple hair covered the woman's body, accompanied with purple-feathered wings and a horn protruding from the middle of her forehead and through her black hair. A black tail with a pink and purple highlight protruded from her backside as well. She was adorned in casual business attire, a black skirt with a white button up shirt and heels.

The, equine, as I soon learned, didn't even bother to meet my eyes before she sat down behind her desk and began to rummage through her files. I patiently waited in silence as the mare continued to search for the document that held my mother's final wishes. After a minute or so, the mare had finally managed to locate the document she was looking for.

"Alright, here it is. Mrs. Renovamen's will," the mare spoke, opening the file and looking at the section that was dedicated to me.

"You are the son of Mrs. Renovamen? Is that correct?"

"Yes," I responded, the mare looking up at me for the first time before shifting her eyes back down towards the document.

"I am sorry to say that there isn't much she has left you. However, you have two letters addressed to you that are from her. I do not know what the first letter contains, for she did not tell me. She did however instruct that you should not read the letter until your eighteenth birthday. Protocol dictates that your guardian will be responsible for the letter until then. As for who your guardian will be, that is covered in the second letter. She also instructed that you were to read it in my presence, though the reason she did not say," the mare in front of me finished. I nodded in understanding as I was handed the letter before gently opening the seal.

_My dearest Dustin_

_ It is never easy for a mother to say goodbye, especially to a son that she loves deeply. If you are reading this, then my time on this Earth has come to an end. Please, do not mourn me Dustin. A mother never wishes to see her kin sad. I know these next few months for you will be very trying. For that, I am truly sorry. _

_ I have included the name of your guardian at the bottom of this letter. She is a very close friend of mine and I know she will treat you like her own flesh and blood. We have already discussed if something like this were to happen, so she should be expecting you. If you are in the presence of Miss Twilight Sparkle, she will know how to contact your guardian and arrange a transport. _

_ I'm afraid that is it for now. I am sorry I cannot offer you more Dustin. Just know that no matter what happens, I will always be in your heart. You mean the world to me and as a mother, I couldn't be prouder of the son I have raised. Goodbye Dustin, I love you. _

For around three minutes, not a sound was uttered throughout the room. It took me all of my self-control and mental resolve not to break down. Though my body was visibly shaking, I held myself together. Trying to quickly clear my mind of my mother's farewell, I looked towards the bottom of the page and at the name of my guardian. After reading the name a few more times and racking my brain for any memory of this person, I drew the conclusion that I had never heard of this woman before. It was strange to be honest. I must have heard of this woman before somewhere and just couldn't remember. Adding the fact of everything that has happened over the past couple of days, it would be understandable to have no recollection of a name I may have heard only once.

"This must be why this person was entrusted with the will," I thought to myself, averting my eyes from the letter and towards the trustee of the will.

"Excuse me. Is your name Twilight Sparkle?" I asked, watching as the mare looked up from a pile of folders before nodding her head.

"Yes. But how did you know that? I don't recall introducing myself to you?" the equine commented.

"Well, I think I know why I was supposed to open this letter in your presence. It says that you should know my guardian and should be able to get me in contact with them," I said, receiving a gentle smile from the mare.

"Well I will do my best. So what is the name of your guardian?" the mare curiously asked, watching as I looked down at the letter one last time before looking back up at the mare.  
"Princess Luna."


	2. Chapter 2

**Im not dead, nor really alive either. I took summer classes and they have been keeping me very busy, along with visiting family and studying. I haven't had time to write at all. Luckily, I had about a week where I could write during the break of summer and fall classes. So I finished this chapter and will hopefully get another one out by monday. Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Remember to make smart choices. -Asianpon3-**

Chapter 2

An entire day has passed since my visit to the S.O.M.A.T main branch office. In just the few short hours I was there, I was graced with enlightening news. Apparently, Miss Sparkle knew of my recently assigned guardian. She was a Princess, royalty, a being poised with unimaginable grace and power who could bend the heavens to her very whim. To have someone, or somepony as Miss Sparkle annoyingly corrected, who held domain over the night become your guardian; it was a lot to take in. Luckily, I had all the time I could possibly need.

Since the first light of day blessed everypony in Ponyville, I had been stuck on an airship towards the capital city of Canterlot. I didn't really mind so to say, for I enjoyed the serenity and scenery as I stared out the window of the private, first class cabin I was graciously allowed. Apparently when Twilight contacted my guardian, the mare had arranged to transport me from Ponyville to Canterlot using the most advanced airship of its time. To me however, this technology was a far cry from what I had come to know. With a mere top speed of twenty nautical miles an hour, it would take a good eight hours to arrive in Canterlot. Never the less, I enjoyed my time on the airship, though I mostly kept to myself. It wasn't until a few loud knocks were placed upon my cabin door, that I was forced to socially converse.

"Excuse me sir, but may I come in?" I heard a feminine voice call from behind the door. I could only assume it was a staff member, seeing as how there were not many passengers on the airship. Honestly, I didn't even feel like be being bothered. I was never a social person to begin with and adding everything that I have been through the last couple of days, I had a feeling that any type of conversation was more effort than it was worth. With a loud gurgle erupting from my stomach, it seemed that my other half had a different opinion.

"The door is open," I responded, watching as the ornately carved wooden door slowly opened towards me to reveal a young adult mare. She was dressed in the same fashion as the other staff members I saw when I entered the airship. The mare slowly approached me, her heels making a loud clopping sound with each step as a happy smile adorned her face.

"Good morning sir. I am here to escort you to the first class dining area of the airship," the mare stated. I replied in kind by another large gurgle erupting from my stomach, sending a wave of embarrassment over me as the mare could only stifle a giggle. Sighing lightly, I stood up from my comfortable seat next to the window and followed behind the mare, all the while questioning the mandatory and mostly skimpy attire for staff members.

The walk to the dining area was uneasy to say the least. As I followed my escort, I would routinely catch both staff members and a few passengers staring as I passed by. This was mostly due to the fact that I had no hair covering my body and I only sported a short black mane on the top of my head. To them, I was an oddity. Due to the restrictions the S.O.M.A.T has placed upon traveling to and from other worlds, it is an extreme rarity for the populace of two worlds to interact with one another or even know of each other's existence. Of course there are exceptions to every rule, such as legal guardianship or visitation passes to study abroad, though those are only available to people who work for the S.O.M.A.T.

I let out an exasperated sigh as we continued on to the dining hall. The best course of action would be to just ignore the stares I was getting, which I rightfully did. Though another part of me wanted to lash out at the curious equines. I knew it would be wrong to do so, seeing as how it was only natural to be curious. Growing up, I was an outcast. I was thought of as a freak, with good reason. My heritage had made life difficult for anyone who found out, even within the S.O.M.A.T. This left me very little options for friends. I would manage to make one or two friends wherever I went, though it never seemed to last. Due to my mother's job, the two of us were always on the move. As for my father, I never knew him. After I was born, my father seemed to have vanished. He was never around when I was growing up and every time he was brought up in conversation, my mother would always change the subject or fail to answer any questions at all. Seeing as how my mother was not married to my father, I was considered a bastard child. To make matters worse, I felt that every time my mother would lay eyes upon me, she would feel a strong sense of remorse. Whether this was because I was growing up without a father or that my presence always reminded her of him, I did not know.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as my escort abruptly stopped in front of me before motioning to a table near the window.

"This will be your table for your dining pleasure. Your waiter will be with you momentarily," the mare stated, smiling warmly as I took a seat with a nod. Within the span of ten seconds my escort had been replaced by another mare, though thankfully this new mare's outfit held a more conservative look to it.

"Good morning sir. I hope you are enjoying your time with us this lovely morning. My name is Weather Watch and I will be taking care of you for the breakfast portion of your flight. What may I get you to drink?" the mare asked, her voice upbeat and at the same time pleasing to the ear.

"May I have a glass of water and hot chocolate," I requested, receiving a nod of the mare's head with a smile.

"Certainly," she responded, handing me a menu before beaming another smile towards me.

"I will be back in a minute with your drink order. Please feel free to look over the menu during that time," the mare said, turning around and walking off into the back kitchen area.

My eyes soon found themselves scanning the menu in front of me. Within moments of reading the first few items I was starting to salivate. Everything looked phenomenal on the menu. Next to each item was a small picture detailing exactly what I would receive. To my surprise, most of the items on the menu were vegetarian, though that didn't deter them from looking any less appetizing. But for what I was in the mood for, I found it listed on the right column of the menu, under dishes from Gryphonia. Just as I had made my decision, my waitress returned with a glass of ice water and a cup of hot chocolate placed snuggly on a saucer plate.

"Please be very careful, the hot chocolate is very..." was all the mare could say as I lifted up the cup of the piping beverage and drank about half of it with one sip.

"Hot," the mare finished, staring in stunned silence as steam continued to radiate from the beverage.

"Have you decided on what you would like for breakfast?" my waitress asked, recovering from her previous state of surprise.

"Yes, I would like the breakfast platter from Gryphonia please," I said, folding my menu and handing it to the mare. She returned my gesture with a smile before nodding her head and heading into kitchen. As the waitress departed to put in my order, I sighed lightly before taking another sip of my beverage. As I set down the almost empty cup on its saucer plate, a nearby conversation pulled me out of my thoughts. A few tables from where I was seated, a couple sat enjoying their breakfast. From the looks of the two, I could tell they were wealthy. Not only were they enjoying breakfast in the first class dining lounge, but they were also adorned in exquisite wares that were made from very fine materials. Even without those indicators, I could still tell of stature from the conversation they were holding. Ever since I had entered into the dining lounge, I could hear the two of them express their displeasure of having someone such as myself eating in the same area as them.

"Remember, restraint and resolve. That is what she taught me," I quietly thought to myself, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. This was a particular technique that my mother had taught me in order to help control myself. As I continued to repeat this process a few more times, a distinct smell coming my way pulled me out of my trance.

Walking towards me with platter in hand, my waitress had a smile on her face as she approached my table and gently set the food down in front of me. The smell of cooked meat quickly bombarded my senses before sending me into a lightly salivating state. My waitress giggled at the scene before pulling me out of my stupor.

"I hope you enjoy. If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask," she said, waiting patiently for my response.

"Thank you. And I am fine for now," I replied, receiving another smile and nod of the waitress's head before she left me to my food.

After a brief and unceremonious downing of the breakfast platter, I had returned back to my first class cabin and continued my ever so eventful act of staring out the window. It would only be another few hours or so before I arrived in Canterlot. Until then, I had all the time I needed to be alone with thoughts.

A subtle rumbling followed by a quick jolt jostled me awake. Blinking my eyes a few times, I waited a moment or so for the blurriness in my vision to become crisp and clear. When it finally did, I instantly noticed that the tranquil scenery of the countryside was replaced with that of a massive city, loud noises, and ponies filtering through the streets below. Within seconds, I had reached the conclusion that we were now in the city of Canterlot and most likely docked at port.

Wasting no time, I slowly stood from my place of rest, a small drool stain unmistakably residing on the glass window. Doing the best I could, I used my sweatshirt to wipe down as much of it as I could before fastening my backpack to my person. I didn't have much with me to be honest. Due to several regulations that S.O.M.A.T places on certain items, most of my electronics were already shipped to Canterlot. This is due to the fact that the general populace of Equestria is not acquainted with such technology and would arouse much suspicion. For all my other assets, they were liquidated and sold to pay off any outstanding debt that my mother had acquired, which was very little to begin with. The remaining amount was then transferred into an account for me, which was to be held by my legal Guardian until the age of eighteen. Surprisingly enough, Twilight was not allowed to disclose the amount obtained, though I didn't particularly care anyway. Money was never that much of an issue and my mother taught me to never be ruled by it. Greed was the downfall of many men throughout history, and she wanted to make sure I would not follow.

After stretching my back and securing my backpack, I motioned towards the door only to be met with one of the staff members smiling towards me.

"Hello sir. I just wanted to inform you that we have landed at Canterlot international and within a few minutes, you will be permitted to depart the airship. Is there anything else I can get for you before you leave?" the mare politely asked. I returned a small smile before shaking my head.

"No thank you," I said, the mare bowing slightly as I walked past her.

After getting slightly lost around the airship, I finally managed to find the entrance ramp, which was also used for unloading passengers. Stepping through the entrance way and onto the metal ramp, the city of Canterlot lye before me. It was everything I had expected a city to be, with all the inhabitants, tall skyscrapers, and noisy cars. It was like a model city from Earth, except the inhabitants here had more hair, or most of them at least. I smirked at my last comment before making my way down the ramp and into the area below.

After a few moments of searching the area, I came to a startling realization. I had no idea what I was supposed to do from here. Twilight had never given me instructions of what to do after I arrived. In my mind, I pictured a glorious welcome, with the Princess of the Night greeting me in front of all her subjects. While that would have been amusing, it also would have been very embarrassing, a fate I was fortunate enough to avoid.

Walking a bit further away from the unloading crowd, I got another look at the surrounding ponies. Surprisingly enough, most of them ignored me, a rare feeling that I rather enjoyed. Still, there was no indication that someone was actually expecting me, which sent me into a bit of a conundrum. On one hand, I could wait around to see if anyone shows up to claim me, which I had to guess would be around sixty percent or so. Or, I could wander off into the vast city that lye before me until I find the royal palace, which would also house my guardian. Contemplating my choices for a few more minutes, I shrugged my shoulders before walking over to a nearby bench and sitting down. It would be a terrible idea to leave and have someone show up looking for me, only to find that I was not there. Not to mention, getting lost in the middle of a city on my first day in a new world was not something I particularly planned on doing. So, with nothing else to do, I began to wait once again.

Canterlot Castle (Five Hours Later)

The princess of the night strode lazily into her chambers. Though she indeed held dominion over the night, she still couldn't help but be fatigued by her daily chores and tasks.

For a few minutes, Luna enjoyed the comfort and softness of her bed, only being brought out of her euphoric state as several solid knocks came upon her door, followed by Celestia entering.

Lazily, Luna raised her head ever so slightly before waving a hoof to signal for Celestia to close the door.

"Hello Luna. I see your daily chores had quite a toll on you?" Celestia questioned with a light giggle. Luna responded in kind by dropping her head back onto her bed.

"Ugh. I never thought listening to our subjects could be so tiring," Luna commented, though it all sounded like a muffle as she talked into her comforter. Celestia could only giggle before bringing up another topic.

"So how is Dustin Luna? I'm sure he must be rather excited about being in a new world," Celestia asked, followed by Luna raising her head.

"What do you mean sister? Dustin hasn't arrived yet," Luna stated, a thoughtful expression adorning Celestia's muzzle.

"Luna, you do realize Dustin's airship arrived earlier today... please tell me that somepony was there to meet him at the air-station?" Celestia stated, though the hope drained from her eyes as she witnessed her sister's expression.

"What? I, I could have sworn Dustin wasn't supposed to arrive until later this week!" Luna boomed, her tired expression quickly changing to one of anxiousness and guilt. Celestia could only shake her head slowly before Luna tore past her sister and towards the entrance of the castle.

Air Station

A loud gurgle pierced the silence of the air station, causing me to sigh regretfully.

"I guess they really forgot about me," I lowly stated, picking myself up from the bench I had been sitting on and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. My stomach let out another cry of hunger, as I sighed once more. A loud cough from behind quickly pulled me out of my thoughts of food, as I turned to meet the source.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice you here all alone. Are you alright?" What appeared to a mare in her mid thirties or so asked with concern. Judging by her appearance, I could tell she was not Luna, nor even capable of magic or flight. She was a standard equine, if that is what they call themselves. Her brown coat and black mane were barely visible due to the poor lighting conditions, though her blue eyes shown much concern when addressing me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm... was just waiting on someone," I commented, my voice level dropping as I continued my half-hearted answer. The mare took a moment to gauge me response before smiling towards me.

"Well, Canterlot is no place for a teenager after dark. Why don't you come with me? My husband and I have a spare bedroom that you could use for the night and I was just about to make dinner. Tomorrow I can help you find whoever is supposed to be taking care of you. How does that sound?" the mare innocently offered. It was now my turn to gauge her reaction.

"No elevated heartbeat and I don't sense any malicious intent. Not to mention, I don't think she would be able to harm me in any way," I thought before returning a small smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude?" I asked, though was met with a dismissive gesture from the mare.

"Of course I'm sure. I don't think I could live with myself if I knew somepony was out here all alone," the mare said. After giving the surrounding area one last look, I walked over towards the mare before we began our awkward, but grateful trek back to her place.


End file.
